


my heart in my throat

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou is not exactly a master at teasing the things that he wants out of Shigeru. He lacks the patience required to really build up the torment—usually when he tries, he ends up more desperate himself than he manages to make Shigeru.</p>
<p>It's different, though, because this time he has a <i>plan</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart in my throat

Kentarou is not exactly a master at teasing the things that he wants out of Shigeru. He lacks the patience required to really build up the torment—usually when he tries, he ends up more desperate himself than he manages to make Shigeru.

It's different, though, because this time he has a _plan_. 

He may not be as good with schemes, but he's not stupid either, and it's not as if this was particularly hard to come up with. Not with the way Shigeru likes to joke about him being feral.

He isn't, however, putting a ridiculous pair of dog ears on and letting Shigeru laugh at him, so he keeps his purchases simple and discrete, tucked in the back of their closet in a sports bag that neither of them has touched in months. The curl of anticipation in his stomach is hot and demanding and impossible to ignore because Kentarou isn't blessed with much patience to begin with.

Instead, he tries to think of it like a competition. Like if he can make himself wait, if he can make it through this plan of his, he'll have won something over Shigeru. 

 

It helps, and when he flops into his seat on the couch, he doesn't feel like he's going to be a desperate, whining mess by the time Shigeru so much as touches him. 

He isn't dressed any differently than normal, that would give too much of the plan away. It's a regular black t-shirt, regular jeans, stretched over half the couch with their shoulders touching. Kentarou is too tactile, almost never sits on the couch without touching Shigeru _somehow_ , so he isn't bothered when Shigeru doesn't look up from his tablet right away, glasses slipped low on his nose, brow furrowed slightly at the screen. He only gives a soft hum of recognition for Kentarou sitting there.

It's okay, though, because he can wait. He fights the urge to toy with the leather wrapped around his throat. It's not tight enough to interrupt his breathing, but it's a constant itch of curious pressure, and it shifts just enough that he can't quite get used to it. He doesn't make a bid for Shigeru's attention though he considers it; doing something annoying like turning the TV all the way up or jostling him around so he _has_ to look. That would spoil the game, and even if he's not sure he should be _this_ excited from having put a collar on himself, he wants to play this by the rules.

Whatever the rules for this kind of thing are. Without lifting his head, Shigeru weaves an arm around Kentarou's side, sighing and thumbing the screen off, shaking his head in annoyance. "I don't understand why they're emailing me about..."

He stops, looking over at Kentarou now, his lips parted around a word that slips out as a cough instead. He's not looking Kentarou in the eyes, he's staring at his throat, and there's a _gleam_ that picks up in his eyes that makes Kentarou's stomach tighten all on its own. He looks, for a moment, like he doesn't exactly know _how_ to respond. His fingers waver in the air between them, and while they aren't shaking, it's obviously by sheer force of will, holding onto his control for as long as he can manage.

One of his hands comes to rest on the side of Kentarou's neck, thumb tracing the edge of the leather where it meets his skin. The whole thing is an overwhelmingly simple affair--stark black, with little silver studs in a single row around the whole center, and neatly trimmed edges. There's a large silver ring on the side, next to the buckle, which is the next place Shigeru drifts to touching. 

The breath he lets out seems like its the first one since he saw Kentarou wearing the collar itself, shaking and unsteady, with a noise almost attached to the end of it. He likes hearing it, likes knowing that he's affecting Shigeru like this without seeming to have done anything at all.

Despite the fact, of course, that he's mercilessly hard and probably making a mess out of his boxers, because really he didn't anticipate having a stupid collar on to make him feel much different on any front. He certainly didn't expect his breath to come out in little shivering bursts in return, leaning into the brush of Shigeru's fingers, trying not to make a sound when his thumb tugged the edge of the collar slightly, tucking two fingers between the leather and Kentarou's skin, testing its tightness.

"Where..." he breathes the word out with a sigh, then shakes his head like he's reminding himself that he doesn't _care_ where it came from. He blinks like he meant to say something else before it slipped out of reach, and pitches forward instead. His teeth dig into Kentarou's skin, just above the leather, hand dropping from his neck to grip at his bicep instead.

There's a drag of tongue, tracing the edge of it, and now Kentarou knows he's making sounds, knows Shigeru can feel them vibrating against his mouth. He doesn't care. He reaches out and grips at Shigeru's sides in return and when his mouth drops slightly further, teeth pinching the leather and giving it a _tug_ , Kentarou's mind empties entirely with a single gasp.

He's not sure if Shigeru is going to be content to sit on the couch and bite on his throat for the whole night, and now that he's stepped forward with his plan, Kentarou is feeling _distinctly_ less patient, and so he digs on the couch behind him, searching for his other recent purchase.

It feels silly, passing the leash into Shigeru's hand, the one not clinging to his arm. They came as a set, already matched, meaning it's black with a single line of studs down the whole thing, and Shigeru blinks and leans back, fingers wrapping around it, staring at where it rests in his palm.

The look on his face makes Kentarou feel far, far less silly about the whole affair. He moves from gripping Kentarou's arm to holding the back of his head, a grin lighting on his face, bright and wicked. "Are you asking me to take you for a walk?"

He nearly headbutts Shigeru right there, because he doesn't need to be made to feel like an idiot when he's trying to do something _nice_. He growls instead, playing up the noise and tilting his head to press his voice against Shigeru's ear. "Try it."

Another quick draw of breath from Shigeru surprises him, and he lifts the leash to clip it to the collar around Kentarou's neck, wrapping the leather twice around his palm and using it as leverage to jerk him forward. They're nearly kissing, leaving just enough space to share air between them, and Kentarou's heart is slamming out of control more than he expects. 

Shigeru smirks at him, the way his mouth parts but he doesn't manage to argue. He's shivering instead, and he knows it. He can feel the quakes rolling down the back of his shoulders and when he leans forward with the plan of kissing Shigeru he leans back just slightly, out of reach by a degree.

He most certainly does _not_ whine at being denied. If he does whine, it's at the look Shigeru gives him, haughty and triumphant. He's probably made a mistake, giving a megalomaniac like Shigeru a leash attached to his throat.

Granted, Shigeru has needed much less to keep him around until this point, so maybe the leash is a moot point to begin with. Still, he can see the gears turning in Shigeru's mind, holding them just apart. He twists his wrist again, drawing the leash tighter, and when Kentarou's breath hitches in response he runs his tongue over his lower lip, leaving it slick.

"You're so bad at being told _no_ ," he smirks, and this time, Kentarou _can't_ deny to himself that he whimpers just a little at the words. Shigeru hums, and with the hand that's not holding the leash, he slides his fingers up Kentarou's thigh, squeezing the muscle under his hand and then cupping it around his groin, letting Kentarou grind upward into his palm. He allows it for just a moment before pulling his hand back, leaving Kentarou chasing after the friction. His smirk only gets wider. "What if I tell you that you can't come until I let you, Ken? Are you going to listen to me?"

" _Yes._ " He doesn't mean to say it, to breathe the word out without Shigeru even pulling on the leash or trying to pull his clothes off. He barely has his eyes open, and his fingers tighten around Shigeru's sides, teeth digging sharply into his lower lip.

"Good," Shigeru purrs in return, releasing the harsh grip on the leash and standing up. It's short enough that Kentarou is still pulled along by the motion and he isn't left much slack to consider what exactly he's gotten himself into. He doesn't trip, following closely behind Shigeru, pleased to see the slightly awkward hitch in his walk from being hard as well.

At least, he isn't the only one enjoying this.

Shigeru kicks the door shut with a careless heel once Kentarou is inside, looking reluctant to let go of the leash when he does, inclining his head slightly. "Bed. No clothes."

Kentarou is not, by nature, obedient. Usually, he'd argue with Shigeru even knowing that it's drawing out whatever he has planned to do with Kentarou, but this time, he doesn't give it a second thought, dropping to sit on the edge of their bed and pulling his shirt off over his head.

It, for a moment, gets tangled with the leash, and at least, Shigeru doesn't laugh at him while he tugs it free. He's much more content, it seems, to watch Kentarou shove his jeans off like he's surveying a piece of meat, teeth digging into his lower lip. His eyes drag over the sharp angles of Kentarou's hip bones, resting on the flushed head of his cock, surveying the slick state of it before his mouth curves upward once again. 

He stands still for another moment, watching Kentarou practically squirm with impatience, with desperation, squeezing and releasing his hands on top of his thighs because he wants to do _anything_ with all the heat and energy crawling under his skin. He considers wrapping his hand around his cock, just to see what Shigeru will do about it, but Shigeru moves before he gets the chance to test the idea out.

He stops at the edge of the bed, leaning forward and kissing Kentarou for the first time, one hand on the side of his face, nails digging into the short strands of hair at the back of his head. There's more hunger in it than Kentarou expected, and he wonders just how good Shigeru is at holding himself back. He doesn't seem so affected on the outside, but he bites down on Kentarou's lower lip and licks into his mouth like he's just as desperate for it.

Fingers trace over his sides, ticklishly light, before gaining confidence in dragging up his chest, stopping to circle around his nipples, teasing once again. Kentarou grunts slightly at it, refusing to arch his back forward into the touch but tugging Shigeru's lip in return. He lets go easily when Shigeru leans back, mouth slick, slightly open around each breath, eyes half-lidded.

He looks like he's debating with himself once again, fingers stroking Kentarou's hair before leaning back and tugging his shirt off with quick, sharp motions. Kentarou reaches out to touch him in return, to pull Shigeru's hips toward him and leave kisses over his stomach--only to find himself batted away with a shake of Shigeru's head and a slight frown.

"No." It's spoken so simply, but Kentarou can't help but whine like he's physically injured by the denial. Shigeru grins slightly at the response, sliding his fingers under the collar again, giving it a soft tug, making it tighten at the back of Kentarou's neck. "You said you're going to listen to me."

It's not a question this time, but Kentarou nods anyway and grips his hands into the blanket under him. He's reluctant to do something like start _begging_ already, but he also knows that he'd do it if Shigeru insisted.

He doesn't. Instead, he kisses him again, hard but quick, dragging their tongues together before breaking away and kissing the side of Kentarou's neck again, tracing the edge of the collar. His voice is raw against the side of Kentarou's throat, honest. "You look _so good_ like this, Ken. God."

Shigeru isn't anywhere close to playing fair with him right now, and being lavished with attention without being able to _do_ anything in return makes him squirm. Shigeru seems to catch on though because he leaves off sucking a bruise that makes Kentarou's breath hitch again and steps away instead. He gathers the leash in his hand once more, his hand sliding under the pillow and drawing out the bottle of lube stuck there, chuckling at the way it makes Kentarou's ears burn as he's tugged forward to lay out on his back.

He's followed onto the bed by Shigeru who kneels between his legs, clicking the cap open and giving the leash a slight tug when he empties it on his fingers, holding eye contact while he rubs it between his fingers to warm the gel slightly.

He doesn't have to nudge Kentarou's legs open with his knee. They spread apart without prompting, drawing one of his knees up to make it easier for Shigeru's fingers to slide slick against his entrance, pushing the air out of his lungs in a single gasp. He leans to press a soft kiss to the cap of Kentarou's knee, sliding his fingers up and down without rush, spreading lube over Kentarou's hole and teasing with the tips of his fingers.

Some of the deviousness leaves his expression, but not all of it, and he leaves more tender kisses against Kentarou's leg when he pushes one inside, watching his breathing stutter out of time and his hips arch slightly toward the intrusion. He's gripping harder onto the blanket under him, and while Shigeru's fingers are slender enough to be easy to adjust to, all of Kentarou's nerves feel mercilessly alert.

"You always open up so nice for me," the words are soft, pressed against the side of Kentarou's leg, coupled with a slight tug on the leash like Shigeru is worried he's somehow not paying attention to all of this going on. He manages to swallow the whine that tries to push from between his teeth to a grunt instead. His hips twitch upwards when Shigeru's finger curls more to drag against his insides. 

He draws back slowly to line the second up, and before they even press inside of him Kentarou has his head pressed back against the bed. Shigeru pauses like that, with the tips of both fingers pressing his rim but not sliding inside, taking a moment instead to tease again, stroking them up and down while he gives the leash another tug. 

Kentarou drops his shoulders back to the bed, not entirely surprised to find himself panting and leaking onto his stomach. He pushes his eyes open to stare at Shigeru instead, opening his mouth to snap _something_ to urge him on.

Shigeru slides both fingers in when Kentarou's mouth is already open, effectively _forcing_ him to groan at the ceiling, hips jerking again when his fingers spread apart. One of his fists releases the blanket only to pound against the springy surface of the mattress. " _Fuck._ "

"So shy," Shigeru coos, continuing to work his fingers in and out, increasing the pace just slightly, focusing on spreading Kentarou open on his fingers before twisting his wrist and curling them to press against his prostate. "I wanna hear how much you like it."

His hand, the leash still wrapped around his knuckles, drops to allow him to run his thumb over the head of Kentarou's cock, sliding easily over the slick skin, spreading the mess he's already made further. Kentarou can _see_ the moment the idea occurs to him, crooking his fingers upward again and stroking his palm, leather twisted tight around it, over Kentarou's shaft.

He's not prepared for the cool feeling of the leather dragging over his skin, coupled with the sparks behind his eyes that make his vision a confused mess, and he snaps his hips up with a desperate 'ah' that he can't keep inside his mouth.

Shigeru's forehead rests against his knee for a moment, head shaking slightly back and forth. "You liked that."

"S- shut up," Kentarou can't even manage a snap. His voice is strained and tight, and Shigeru draws his fingers out slowly, prolonging the moment before Kentarou's left feeling empty and wanting. He drops the leash as well, patting Kentarou's hip with a smirk.

"C'mon. Be a good dog for me." He barely hides a snicker behind his words but Kentarou complies anyway, rolling to the side and pulling both his knees under him. He reaches out, pulling one of their pillows to rest under his chin. There's a click, followed by a slight gasp--the sounds of Shigeru stroking lube over himself.

The blunt head of his cock comes to rest, flushed and slick, against Kentarou's rim, but he doesn't push himself in. Instead, he pulls the leash, hard enough that Kentarou has to lean back or let it choke him, and it doesn't really take more than that for Kentarou to take the hint and lean his weight back, rolling his hips downward.

Shigeru hisses a gasp in, pushing forward to meet Kentarou and slide inside, the hand not holding onto the leash gripping his hip instead. He leans forward until his head is between Kentarou's shoulder blades, still pulling Kentarou back against him, stopping when he's pushed all the way inside, breathing in sharp and uneven.

"You feel so _perfect_ ,” his voice vibrates along the arch of Kentarou's back, sending sparks trembling in its wake, and he curls his fingers to grip tighter to the pillow under him. Shigeru is patient, even when his hips keep giving tiny, excited shifts. It doesn't take long for Kentarou to feel adjusted to the fullness—it's nothing more than a sting from the stretch to begin with, and he can take far more pain than that.

(He still waits, because even though he's _impatient_ , he knows better than thinking Shigeru would be okay with anything that hurts him.)

The sound he makes, low in his throat before pushing his hips back against Shigeru's with enough force to be demanding, doesn't quite fall into one category or another. But the next, when Shigeru's hips draw slowly back before snapping forward again, he shoves into the pillow to muffle. He tries to focus on the feeling of Shigeru's fingers squeezing around his hip, the drag of heat through his stomach with each measured thrust, anything to serve as a distraction from the tug around his neck. 

It doesn't _hurt_ , and Kentarou is only panting because he can't find another way to catch his breath, but every time Shigeru's hand twitches or jerks the leash, it makes it impossible to forget he's wearing it. Blearily, between the kisses left between his shoulders by Shigeru, the words he leaves with them that are probably praise but get lost and become nothing more than breath and vibration, Kentarou decides that next time Shigeru should be the one to buckle the collar on him.

And oh, he's planning on a next time.

He can feel his climax approaching, rumbling through his blood, slow and certain like thunder, and when Shigeru's hand drops from his hip to wrap around his cock he expects quick strokes to help tip him over the edge.

Instead, Shigeru's fingers squeeze around the base of his cock and he changes his angle, and Kentarou's body jolts like he wants to escape when Shigeru presses directly against his prostate, fingers sliding across the sheets, desperate for purchase.

Shigeru doesn't quite laugh, he's gasping too hard for it, but Kentarou is still left with the image of him smiling, chin resting between Kentarou's shoulders as he speaks.

“You're going to wait, remember?” He pulls the leash and Kentarou leans his weight back with it, forcing the blunt head of Shigeru's cock to _grind_ inside of him, and there are stars sparking across his vision and the heat inside him is coiled so tightly that he's not sure it will ever come all the way unwound. “Wait until I tell you.”

A whimper rips out of his throat before he even has a chance to think about it, but he's still nodding his head. Shigeru's tongue traces a line between his shoulders, probably tasting the thin layer of sweat that's clinging to Kentarou's skin, and he's trembling all over, winding tighter even when Shigeru's hand leaves him, stroking his stomach instead.

“Ken—” Shigeru gasps, and his hips snap forward unevenly, his voice trembling like he can barely keep his words coherent. “'m gonna fill you up, Kentarou.”

He'd probably gladly die for the chance to hear Shigeru say his name that way forever—trailing at the end with a moan, but still warm, full of affection in a way that never fails to make him _ache_ in a way he doesn't really understand. 

The leash winds tighter when Shigeru comes, with a gasp against Kentarou's shoulder and his arm still wrapped around him, holding onto him, stroking his side as he rides it out with uneven thrusts and little hiccuped sounds. Kentarou trembles his way through just as much as Shigeru does, desperate not to let himself tumble over the edge as well, shaking with how hard he holds on.

Shigeru drops the leash in favor of stroking Kentarou's back, tracing the straining muscles of it as he slides out, peppering him with kisses. His other hand wraps around Kentarou's cock again, stroking him this time, thumb dragging over the slit and purring at how slick it is, the mess he's made directly under him. 

Kentarou hovers painfully on the edge, mouth hanging open as he tries desperately to pull enough air into his lungs. He _wants_ to just let go, but the knot in his stomach hold tight, sticky and stubborn. Shigeru's fingers rub the back of his shoulder.

“Go on—it's okay Kentarou, I've got you.” He sounds a little sleepy, but entirely sure, and Kentarou gasps, holding into the soft repeat of Shigeru's voice when orgasm whites his brain out, leaving nothing else. “I've got you, I've got you.”

He probably blacks out a little, because he doesn't remember flopping over onto his side, or his fingers (Shigeru's fingers?) unbuckling the collar from his throat and setting it to the side. He's next aware of Shigeru peppering the skin that was under it with kisses, soothing the soft red indents on his skin and petting his hair.

Kentarou grins, rolling enough so he can look up at Shigeru, laughing softly. “Did I win that one?”

Shigeru pauses then snorts and flicks his nose. “Of course not.”


End file.
